Zirconio
|- ! colspan="2" align=center bgcolor="#ffc0c0" | General |- | Nombre, símbolo, número | Circonio, Zr, 40 |- | Serie química | Metales de transición |- | Grupo, periodo, bloque | 4, 5, d |- | Densidad, dureza Mohs | 6511 kg/m3, 5 |- | Apariencia | Blanco grisáceo 125px |- ! colspan="2" align="center" bgcolor="#ffc0c0" | Propiedades atómicas |- | Masa atómica | 91,224 u |- | Radio medio† | 155 pm |- | Radio atómico calculado | 206 pm |- | Radio covalente | 148 pm |- | Radio de Van der Waals | Sin datos |- | Configuración electrónica | Kr]4d25s2 |- | Estados de oxidación (óxido) | 4 (anfótero) |- | Estructura cristalina | Hexagonal |- ! colspan="2" align="center" bgcolor="#ffc0c0" | Propiedades físicas |- | Estado de la materia | Sólido |- | Punto de fusión | 2128 K |- | Punto de ebullición | 4682 K |- | Entalpía de vaporización | 58,2 kJ/mol |- | Entalpía de fusión | 16,9 kJ/mol |- | Presión de vapor | 0,00168 Pa a 2125 K |- | Velocidad del sonido | 3800 m/s a 293,15 K |- ! colspan="2" align="center" bgcolor="#ffc0c0" | Información diversa |- | Electronegatividad | 1,33 (Pauling) |- | Calor específico | 0,27 J/(kg·K) |- | Conductividad eléctrica | 2,36 × 106/m |S |- | Conductividad térmica | 22,7 W/(m·K) |- | 1º potencial de ionización | 640,1 kJ/mol |- | 2º potencial de ionización | 1270 kJ/mol |- | 3º potencial de ionización | 2218 kJ/mol |- | 4º potencial de ionización | 3313 kJ/mol |- | 5º potencial de ionización | 7752 kJ/mol |- | 6º potencial de ionización | 9500 kJ/mol |- ! colspan="2" align="center" bgcolor="#ffc0c0" | Isótopos más estables |- | colspan="2" | |- ! colspan="2" align="center" bgcolor="#ffc0c0" | Valores en el SI y en condiciones normales (0 °C y 1 atm), salvo que se indique lo contrario. †Calculado a partir de distintas longitudes de enlace covalente, metálico o iónico. |} El zirconio (o circonio) es un elemento químico de número atómico 40 situado en el grupo 4 de la tabla periódica de los elementos. Su símbolo es Zr. Es un metal duro, resistente a la corrosión, similar al acero. Los minerales más importantes en los que se encuentra son el circón (ZrSiO4) y la badeleyita (ZrO2), aunque debido al gran parecido entre el circonio y el hafnio (no hay otros elementos que se parezcan tanto entre sí) realmente estos minerales son mezclas de los dos; los procesos geológicos no han sido capaces de separarlos. Se utiliza sobre todo en reactores nucleares (por su baja sección de captura de neutrones) y para formar parte de aleaciones con alta resistencia a la corrosión. Fuentes # Óxido de circonio ZrO2. # Silicato de circonio ZrO2SiO2 Función cerámica * Opacificante en los esmaltes Tecnología de los materiales cerámicos. Escrito por Juan Morales Güeto. * El óxido de circonio impuro se emplea para fabricar crisoles de laboratorio (que soportan cambios bruscos de temperatura), recubrimiento de hornos y como material refractario en industrias cerámicas y de vidrio. * Hay una serie de pigmentos típicos obtenidos a base de Circonio como son # Baddeleyita Amarillo de circonio, vanadio (Zr,V)O2. N° CAS 68187-01-9. Desarrollado en 1930 por Vitro Corp., añadiendo TiO2 y/o Fe2O3, se obtienen desde el tono limón a el naranja marrón. # Amarillo de zirconio, praseodimio (Pr,Zr)SiO4. N° CAS 68187-15-5. Jornadas científicas sobre cerámica y vidrio. Escrito por Sociedad Española de Cerámica y Vidrio. # Azul de zirconio, vanadio (V,Zr)SiO4. N° CAS 68186-95-8. Desarollado por el doctor Seabright en 1946. # Rosa coral de circonio, hierro (Fe,Zr)SiO4. N° CAS 68412-79-3 # Gris de circonio, sílice n. d. N° CAS 95193-95-6 *Los hornos donde se realizan esmaltes a la sal deben de ser con refractarios resistentes, o bien protegerlos con una capa de fabricación inglesa, a base de circonio y alúmina. Salt glaze pottery * El óxido de circonio impuro se emplea para fabricar crisoles de laboratorio (que soportan cambios bruscos de temperatura), recubrimiento de hornos y como material refractario en industrias cerámicas y de vidrio. * A un esmalte transparente, la adicción de ZrO2 inferiores a los 4%, aumenta la dureza del esmalte, en el caso de que el contenido sea mayor, sobre el 6% produce opacificación.Influencia de la adición de ZrO2 sobre las propiedades de esmaltes vitrocerámicos transparentes preparados via doble prensado, Autores: S. A. Pianaro1, M. P. S. Benet2, S. Piquer2, M. C. Peiró2 , I. Núñez2 , E. Navarro 2, J. B. Carda2. * en un barniz exento de plomo, nos proporcionara un buen color blanco cubriente, parecido al estaño. Se comercializa en mezcla con calcio, magnesio y silicio. Es aconsejable utilizarlo en proporción entre el 5% y el 10%.Glosario de cerámica. El Silicato de circonio nos dará unas tonalidades entre el rojo y el marrón. Véase Concreto refractario Enlaces externos *WebElements.com: Zirconium *Chemistry in its element podcast (MP3) from the Royal Society of Chemistry's Chemistry World: Zirconium }} }} af:Sirkonium ar:زركونيوم az:Sirkonium be:Цырконій bs:Cirkonijum ca:Zirconi co:Zirconiu cs:Zirkonium da:Zirconium de:Zirconium el:Ζιρκόνιο en:Zirconium eo:Zirkonio et:Tsirkoonium eu:Zirkonio fa:زیرکونیوم fi:Zirkonium fr:Zirconium fur:Zirconi he:זירקוניום hi:जर्कोनियम hr:Cirkonij ht:Zikonyòm hu:Cirkónium hy:Ցիրկոնիում id:Zirkonium io:Zirkonio is:Sirkon it:Zirconio ja:ジルコニウム jbo:jinmrzirkoni ko:지르코늄 ku:Zîrkonyûm la:Zirconium lb:Zirkonium lt:Cirkonis lv:Cirkonijs nl:Zirkonium nn:Zirkonium no:Zirkonium oc:Zircòni pl:Cyrkon (pierwiastek) pt:Zircônio ro:Zirconiu ru:Цирконий sh:Cirkonijum simple:Zirconium sk:Zirkónium sl:Cirkonij sr:Цирконијум sv:Zirkonium sw:Zirikoni th:เซอร์โคเนียม tr:Zirkonyum uk:Цирконій uz:Sirkoniy zh:锆 Categoría:Refractario Categoría:Opacificante Categoría:Zirconio Categoría:Elementos químicos Categoría:Materiales superconductores